


that perfect moment, that last tear you shed

by pastelgalaxia



Series: raindrops and roses au [1]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Fae AU, I apologize in advance, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, PLEASE do not take this as a ship it is not, anyway they both take care of doi, but he’s only mentioned - Freeform, but we love him, doi (yellow guy), doi does a dumb thing and regrets it, doi is a bit of a dumbass, everyone is a human in this au, except for the fae, he never actually shows up in the story so don’t expect him to, i didn’t want to tag any ships because i wasn’t really sure if these counted lol, i don’t know how to write dialogue, i don’t know how to write in general, i really really hate shrignold actually, i tried to write it so it could be viewed as platonic or romantic, i wrote most of this at 5 am, is this fluffybird?, none of the other teachers are here because i do not care, please don’t judge me, red (red guy), robin (duck guy), roy is here too i guess, shrignold is a villain in this one, so this entire fic is just me making him evil to justify my hatred, some fluff I guess, someone get this kid some therapy, someone please stop me from making more tags, this is a bit of a prologue i guess, this is why you never make deals with the fae kids, why are there so many tags, will i continue the series? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxia/pseuds/pastelgalaxia
Summary: a child gets lost, and someone comes to help— but is it really help?
Series: raindrops and roses au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088900
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picnics are nice.
> 
> he should’ve stayed at the picnic.

the sun is shining.

they haven’t gone to the forest in so long— not after what happened to roy— but it is doi’s thirteenth birthday, and he misses the field outside the town so much.

so the trio heads outside, laughing and talking and completely and utterly happy.

they’re going to have a picnic. not too close to the tree line, of course, but close enough that you can see the branches waving in the gentle breeze, and listen to the birds chirping among the leaves. red places the blanket on the ground, and doi sits down, facing the forest and his guardians.

they have a nice lunch, laughing and joking with each other, but every so often, robin and red will see doi’s eyes wandering over to the trees, before the boy looks back to his sandwich.

none of them are aware that a pair of eyes looks back.

———————————————————

soon enough, the sandwiches are gone. red lets his ponytail down, allowing the wind to mess his hair up, and lets out a laugh as robin hurriedly tries to make it neater.

doi laughs at the adults’ antics, but it fades quickly and he looks down at his hands, seeming nervous. robin notices and stops fiddling with red’s hair.

“doi, is everything alright? you seem perturbed about something.”

the boy looks up, tapping his fingers on his knees to calm himself down.

“i was wondering... if i could, maybe... explore the forest a little bit?”

red sits up suddenly, concern etched across his face. robin bites his lip nervously. doi, noticing their worry, carries on hurriedly. “i wouldn’t go in that far, promise! and i’d yell if anything went wrong, and—“

red places a hand on doi’s shoulder, startling him slightly. he locks eyes with robin, and after a while, the two seem to come to a mutual agreement. doi looks between them, confused.

robin sighs and pushes his glasses farther up his nose. “well... i suppose it’s alright... but if anything seems odd or out of place, you come straight back here, understand?”

“and no wandering off too far,” red adds.

doi’s eyes light up, and he rises to his feet, brushing off his overalls. “thank you!! i promise i’ll be safe!!”

the boy dashes off towards the forest, excited to explore it after all those years. robin looks at red, worry filling his eyes.

red smiles at him.

“he’ll be alright, don’t worry. he’s a capable kid.”

robin relaxes slightly.

“yeah. he’ll be alright.”

———————————————————

doi wanders around the forest, being careful to keep the field in his view. it’s been such a long time since he’s been in here, yet the forest looks almost exactly the same. trees stretch up to the sky, and light filters through their leaves, making a soft pattern on the forest floor. wildflowers are sprinkled here and there, adding a pop of color to the scene of brown and green.

the boy closes his eyes and stands still for a while, letting the breeze waft through his hair.

he could stay here forever, surrounded by trees and flowers, letting himself feel calm.

something lands on his nose.

doi’s eyes flash open in panic, scanning the forest before landing on a small blue butterfly perched on his nose.

he lets out a breath. there is nothing to worry about; he’s safe. it was just a butterfly.

the butterfly takes flight again, flittering around for a while before landing on a small branch. now that he’s no longer crosseyed, doi examines it more closely.

there’s small patches of pink on its wings, and if he squints, he can almost make out the shape of a heart. it’s pretty, and for a moment he regrets that he left his camera at home.

he’s so entranced that he almost doesn’t notice the crack of a stick behind him.

almost.

he turns around sharply, scaring the butterfly and causing it to flutter away into the trees. no one is there, but he can’t shake the feeling that he’s being watched, and suddenly robin’s warnings about the forest come back to him.

he had been so sure that he would be okay, but now, looking around, doi sees that he’s lost sight of the field where red and robin are. heart rate rising, he turns back to where he thinks he came from, but nothing looks familiar anymore.

_breathe in, breathe out._

_it’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay. you just have to retrace your steps. what do you recognize here?_

doi looks around again, and this time, he notices something— a large tree stump. he remembers passing it on his way here, letting his fingers lightly graze its surface before passing on.

his heart rate calms.

_it’s okay. everything’s gonna be okay._

relieved, the boy takes a few steps forward, and promptly falls flat on his face.

he blinks and pushes himself to his knees, turning and seeing an innocent looking root that he had tripped on, when he suddenly feels a stabbing pain. doi looks down, sees the large cut on his knee, and utters a word that he would have never dared use around red or robin.

suddenly, he hears a voice from above him.

“oh dear, that looks like it hurts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohohoho cliffhanger kinda :)
> 
> although i guess if you read the tags you would know who it is 
> 
> i’m gonna finish up the prologue at some point, and then maybe continue the story?? idk yet lmao


	2. prologue part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the forest is no place for a child. why did you have to find that out the hard way?
> 
> or, doi accidentally makes a deal with the fae and regrets it, severely

doi looks up, eyes wide with fear, and doesn’t quite expect what he sees.

a man is standing before him, with pale skin and dark hair swept back behind a gold circlet. the man wears a tunic of dark teal, with lighter sleeves and pale gold edging; a light pink heart takes up a majority of the tunic’s chest. perhaps the most striking thing about the stranger, however, is the fact that his ears are slightly pointed.

doi registers this last fact too late, as the stranger crouches in front of him. “that looks like a nasty cut. mind if i take a look?”

“i’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” 

doi’s voice shakes as he says it, and the stranger seems to notice. he stands up again, before grabbing doi’s wrist and pulling the boy up with him. doi takes a few steps backwards, and the back of his legs hit the stump he was using to find his way back.

he’s cornered, he’s been cornered by a _faery_ , oh god, this is not good.

the faery smiles at him, revealing sharp teeth. “well then, if you must know, my name is shrig. now we aren’t strangers, are we?”

shrig takes a step forward and places his hands on doi’s shoulders, forcing the boy to sit down on the stump. doi tries to get up, but finds that he can’t— some sort of magic is keeping him down. 

the faery places his hand on doi’s knee, and the pain suddenly subsides. doi looks down and sees, through shrig’s fingers, that the cut has disappeared. this does not help to reassure the boy, rather, as the faery stands up again with an unsettling smile on his face, it fills him with another layer of fear.

“now,” shrig says, pressing his hands together, “i believe there’s still the matter of your payment to deal with.”

“payment?”

doi stumbles over the word again, and he hates that he does.

shrig’s smile grows wider. “well, of course. i healed you, so now, you owe me something in return. the only question is...” he taps his chin, circling around doi’s stump, seeming almost sharklike. 

“...what should it be?”

———————————————————

robin knots his fingers together anxiously. it’s been nearly an hour, and doi still isn’t back.

red notices robin’s nervousness and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “don’t worry about doi. it’s been a while since he’s been in the forest, we should give him some time to explore it.”

robin sighs and leans against the taller man. “i know... but what if something has happened to him? i simply wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if he disappeared like roy did.” he looks up at red with worry in his eyes. “could we at least check up on him? make sure he’s doing alright?”

red smiles and gets up, holding out a hand for robin. “of course. c’mon, let’s go.”

the two men head to the forest, and robin’s eyes flit about the trees, searching for a flash of yellow amid the green. he finds nothing, and quickly turns to red, who is frowning slightly.

“that’s funny. i was sure he would’ve stayed in view of the field, but i can’t find any trace of him...”

robin opens his mouth to suggest that they should maybe search further in, when a piercing scream echos through the forest.

the two men turn to each other sharply with wide eyes. 

then they start running.

———————————————————

why did he come into the forest?

why didn’t he heed robin’s warnings, why wasn’t he more careful, why did he go so far in, why wasn’t he paying attention, why did he come into the forest, why, why—

doi’s eyes are screwed shut, and he refuses to open them, because if he doesn’t open them, this isn’t happening, and it’s all a bad dream. it’s all a bad dream and he’s going to wake up soon and he won’t be in a forest unable to escape and there won’t be any fae, and he’s going to be okay.

he’s going to be okay.

he has to be okay.

right?

“DOI!”

doi’s eyes fly open at the familiar voice, and he sees shrig turn away from him, still staying close. not as close as before, when—

not as close, but still too close to be comfortable.

and behind shrig he sees robin and red, red being the one who has called out, both of them standing horrorstruck at the sight before them, staring at a faery, a faery who had kissed the child they had sworn to protect.

robin shrieks, and red sprints forward just as shrig steps back, a smirk on the faery’s face as he dodges red’s fist. robin runs over to doi, asking him what happened, is he okay, and doi can’t answer, because he’s opened his eyes and it’s not a bad dream, shrig is here laughing, and red is yelling words he would usually never say, and robin is hovering over him, worried and close to tears.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM,” red yells, “DON’T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO HIM EVER AGAIN”

and doi finds that he can move again, and he moves his hand to wipe his eyes, and that’s when he sees it.

a small golden ring, embedded with a pink gem.

_no._

_nonononononononononono._

_this isn’t real this can’t be happening this isn’t happening please don’t let this be happening i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m so so sorry_

robin catches him as he topples over, and they both stare in horror at the ring on his hand, glittering innocently in the light.

shrig laughs again, relishing the pain on their faces. red turns and sees it too, and he crashes to his knees to embrace them both, turning back to glare at the faery.

doi starts to black out, and the last thing he hears is shrig whispering to him.

“ _i’ll see you soon, love”_

and then he looks up at the sky.

the sun is shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh..... so yeah that’s the end of the prologue.
> 
> idk how to write good dialogue so i apologize if the way the characters are talking seems weird.
> 
> break is almost over and i’m starting school again soon, so i don’t know if i’m gonna write it out how i originally planned to.
> 
> but anyway hope you enjoyed this lol, i’m sorry if my writing is bad ^_^


End file.
